beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Guild vars
Guild vars on Blizzardin ArenaNetin tekemä peli, jossa ollaan jotain muuta kuin itse oikeasti ollaan. Pelaaja luo oman hahmonsa: saa valita onko mies vai isorintainen kauniisti mallinnettu nainen, tämän luokan, kasvojenpiirteet ym. hauskaa. Tarinan loputtua pelaaja voi jauhaa itselleen 40 000 000 000 kultarahan omaisuuden. Lyhyt historia Peli syntyi vuonna 2005 taistelemaan WoWin pahoja kuukausimaksuja vastaan pelkällä kertamaksulla kaupan kassalla. Tämä ei tietenkään ollut viisas veti, sillä nyt ArenaNet joutuu hankkimaan lisärahaa myymällä erilaisia etuuksia pelaajille, mikä rikkoo pelin tasapainon. Tasapainosta puheen ollen, hahmojen taitojen tasapaino romahti heti Guild Wars Nightfallin ilmestyessä, sillä tuo uusi campaign toi mukanaan niin paljon ylivoimaisesti vahvoja taitoja, että noobitkin kykenevät tekemään mitä tahansa koko pelissä. Viimeinen naula arkkuun oli Eye of the North -lisäosa, joka toi lisää imboja taitoja. Nykyään pelissä on lähinnä vain grindaajanörttejä ja muutama vannoutunut roolipelaaja. Sisältö 1. osa - Prophecies Karvaturrien mättöä, kapinallisia kääpiöitä, pirullisia Mursaat-taikureita ja rumia titaaneja. Itse asiassa paras kaikista. Guild Wars Factions Tavallinen animejuoni - aloitetaan luostarista, suuri paha angstinen ninja palaa kuolleista, kilpajuoksua ympäri mannerta, kaksi vihaapitävää osapuolta ystävystyy ja ninjapoika tapetaan. Guild Wars Nightfall Liian voimakkaiden taitojen lisäksi demonien tappoa ja lopussa tapetaan jumala, mutta joku saamarin ämmä ryöstää sen jumalan voimat, vaikka itse pelaajat sen jumalan tappoivat. Pöh. Eye of the North Vieläkin naurettavampien taitojen taitojen lisäksi grindausta, asura-nimisiä Lilo & Stitch -kopioita, viikinkejä jotka muuttuvat karhuiksi, puolialastomia naisia ja lisää kääpiöitä. Pelattavat luokat * Warrior, perusmättäjä, jonka kaikki noobit valitsevat ensimmäisenä "wow i can be a strong liek worier". Spammaa kaupungeissa "gimme sword plz", vaikka moukarit ovat tuhoisampia. * Ranger, hippi joka ampuu jousipyssyllä. Yli puolilla rangereista on nimessään "Legolas", ja joista suurin osa spammaa kaupungeissa "WTB a strong bow". Kaikki 1337immät käyttävät rangerilla viikatetta. * Elementalist, taikuuden mestari ja isorintaisimmat naiset koko pelissä. Siinä onkin ainoa syy miksi kukaan edes käyttää elementalistia hahmonaan. * Narcomancer, huumehörhö emo-hevari-vampyyri-punkkari, joka nostelee elämärajoitteisia ja antaa pahaa silmää. Jostain kumman syystä hahmojen nimissä on melkein aina Dracula tai Alucard. Tämän hetken overpowerein. * Monk, shaoliini suoraan luostarista, ja osaa vielä parantaa loitsuilla. Lyhyenläntiä. * Mesmer, jokapaikan vituttaja, pilaa muiden loitsut ja vetelee kolikoita korvien takaa. Fetissi naamioihin. Paska PvE:ssä. Pakollisten lisäosien Vapaavalintaisten campaignien lisäclassit * Hassassin, anorektinen puukkojunkkari, jota kaikki käyttävät grindaamiseen. * Ritualist, vetelee uurnia taskuistaan ja kutsuu haamuja. Nyt tekee myös jänniä salamoita. * Dervish, wannabe-Viikatemies, joka iskee yli 100 dmg kriittisiä Wounding Strikella. * Paragon, huutokone joka oli ennen overpower, mutta nyt heikko. Taas buffattiin ja sitten nerffittiin taas. Skillejä [[Kuva:RoJ-Da-Whoop.PNG|thumb|right|Ray of Judgment on hyvin suosittu skilli.]] Guild varsin skilleillä on epäluonnollisen hankalia nimiä, esim. Malign Intervention, Lingering Course, Rodgort's Invocation, Conjure Phantasm jne. jne. jne. Ei silti vedä vertoja aseiden nimille, kuten Shocking Runic Blade of Enchanting tai Fiery Legendary Sword of Swordsmanship. Buildit Pelissä saa kerralla valita vain 8 skilliä haluamaansa paikkaan tai otteluun. Pelaajat kokoavat taidot, joilla he uskovat voittavansa haasteet. Tätä kokoonpanoa kutsutaan buildiksi. Tunnettuja 1337ien buildeja: * Echo Mending - Monkki, joka kopioi loitsulla Echo loitsun Mending, jonka recharge-aika on 0. Sangen hyödyllistä. * Frenzy-Healsig - Warrior, joka käyttää Frenzyä ja Healing Signetiä samaan aikaan, eli hänellä on -40 armor ja ottaa 2x vahingon samalla. * You got Necro'd! - Tiimi täynnä Necromancereita, jotka käyttävät muiden classien skillejä. Voitti onnistuneesti vain yhden alueen. * Pressure Resser - Assassin, jolla on 4 henkiinherätysloitsua ja 3 parannusloitsua. Yksi taito on vain tikarinisku. Assassinin ominaisuudet ovat täysin hyödynnetyt tässä. * Critical Wandage - Assassin, joka huitoo kriittisiä iskuja Elementalistin sauvalla. Tekee peräti 30 dmg/sec oikean Elementalistin tehdessä ~127 dmg/sec. * Judging Ranger - Ranger, jonka eliittitaitona on Ray Of Judgement. Käyttäessään Judgementtia, ranger huutaa "I JUDGE THEE, UNWORTHY SCUM!!!" * King Arthur The Warrior - Buildi, jossa on koottu Monty Python and The Holy Grailiin pohjautuen muutamia taitoja, kuten Sever Artery ja "Victory Is Mine!". Juuri noitahan Arthur käytti siinä leffassa mustaa ritaria vastaan! OMG! * WoH, it's a pet! - Monk, jolla on 7 Rangerin eläintenhallintakykyä ja eliittinä Word of Healing. Aseena jousi. Monkin kykyjä hyödynnetään erinomaisesti, varsinkin, kun muu tiimi odottaa nopeita parannusloitsuja taistelun keskellä. Tunnettuja noobien buildeja: * Sabway - 3 Necromanceria, joiden avulla voi pelata pelin jokaisen alueen läpi. * Discordway - 3 vieläkin überimpää Necromanceria, jotka spämmää yhtä ainoota loitsua päästäkseen pelin läpi. * I Will Avenge You! - 6 Warrioria/Rangeria, jotka kostavat eläinkumppaniensa kuoleman. 150+ dmg/sec ja 6 tiimiläistä lisää lemmikeistä. Luokka:Pelit